


your eyebrows are tasty, daddy

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Derek's Eyebrows, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My son is eating my husband's eyebrow."</p><p>Or: Where Derek's eyebrows are used for something other than scowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyebrows are tasty, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack. Seriously, I mean it. I can't believe I even wrote this, but it was too cute to pass up!

Stiles yawns quietly, rolling over in bed. The soft-quilted duvet blanketed over him is warm and cosy, snuggling him in nicely.

But there is something keeping him awake.

A sound.

A continuous slurred chatter of baby gurgles.

He reluctantly opens one eye tiredly, flittering the pupil sideways lazily, catching sight of the form lying in bed beside him.

The person is Derek Hale. Alpha to the town of Beacon Hills and husband to one very lucky, blessed young man of the name Stiles Stilinski (now known as Stiles Hale).

Stiles feels his lips twitch, fighting back an amused snort when he sees what's—or more like who—is making the chirpy little noises.

An eleven-month-old toddler, Leon Evan Hale, is sitting on his daddy's chest, wriggling his nappy-clad butt as his mouth latches on to—

"My son is eating my husband's eyebrow," Stiles mutters to himself stupidly, blinking dazedly just to make sure what he's seeing is actually there and it's not a weirdly adorable dream he's having.

Leon hears his papa, mouth sloppily leaving his daddy's drool covered eyebrow, looking up and turning towards the familiar voice with a giggle.

"P-Pa—Pa!"

Stiles grins dopily. He can't really help it when his son is staring at him with his light hazel eyes and a stumpy, two bunny-toothed smile, sleep-tousled brown hair sticking up at all angles.

"Hey bud, whatcha doin' there?" he questions in humorous curiosity, slowly sitting up to lean his weight on his right elbow.

"Oooooooo," Leon coos, mouth opening wide as he points at Derek's still peacefully sleeping face.

Stiles bites his lip. Fuck his kid is a great big bundle of cuteness.

"Just getting familiarised with your daddy's eyebrows, huh?" he chuckles.

Leon, hearing the happy tone of his papa's voice, starts bouncing up and down and squealing in excitement.

It's this, of course, that finally manages to wake up Derek.

"What? What's goin'—why is my eyebrow—?"

Stiles cracks up into loud, untamed laughter as he watches his husband wipe a hand over the top of his head, fingers coming away with the wet, sticky substance of toddler drool.

"And here I'd thought I'd never see the day when your eyebrows would be of other use than being a weapon of poor intimidation, sourwolf," Stiles cackles. Because apparently, Derek's eyebrows are very tasty.  _Huh_. Who would have thought.

Derek glowers half-heartedly, picking his son up off of his chest and bringing him into a big morning hug, tickling his sides playfully.

Stiles just smirks, lying back in bed and closing his eyes as he listens to the cheerful, high-pitched giggles of his son and the boisterous laughs of his husband.

Ah yes, married life for the  _win_.


End file.
